1. Field
Embodiments relate to a ventilation apparatus capable of easily discharging polluted air and smoke generated during cooking, and a cooking system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a hood configured to take in and discharge polluted air generated at the time of cooking is installed at an upper portion of a gas range.
However, a kitchen island (an island kitchen) separated from a wall is recently in demand.
In a case when a gas range or an electric range is mounted on the kitchen island, the hood, that is, a ventilation apparatus, is not mounted on a ceiling for an aspect of space utilization efficiency and design. Instead, a downdraft is installed on the kitchen island.
In a case when the downdraft hood is mounted, due to the space of a duct to discharge the air or smoke taken in occupies thereon, a space utilization rate is low, an installation of the duct is additionally needed, and additional costs for construction are incurred.
Furthermore, the downdraft hood is generally disposed in parallel to an ascending direction of air or smoke, which provides lower suction efficiency. In order to increase the suction efficiency, the capacity of at suction fan may be increased. However, the noise of the t suction fan may be generated. In addition, the size of a cooking system increases as the size of the suction fan increases.